


Broken Nose

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “I don’t care if you’re 4 or 40, you don’t hit people.”





	Broken Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sohama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohama/gifts).



Stiles is beyond annoyed. Not only did he have to leave work during the middle of a very important presentation, but he had to leave work to pick up not only his daughter from her school, but his husband as well. Only, by the time he got there, his husband wasn’t sitting with his daughter, waiting to be picked up like he should have been no. No, he was at the Sheriff’ station, because the man he had punched in the face was pressing charges.

Stiles’ dad had been able to talk the man out of it —which Stiles finds very impressive, considering Jackson broke the other man’s nose. He had thanked his dad profusely after he attempted to apologize to the other man for his husband's actions. He hadn’t wasted any time in taking his family home, not saying a word during the entire trip.

When they had got home, he had sent Hailee up to her room while he talked to Jackson. Only their talk had been nothing more than a shouting match, so far.

“What the hell were you  _ thinking _ !” Stiles shouts, pointing an angry finger at his husband, and then taking it a step further to poke Jackson in his still-unfairly-firm chest.

“I was thinking that I wasn’t going to let some  _ bigot _ ,” Jackson spits the word, the amount of hate in his voice surprising Stiles enough that he drops his hand, “tell our fucking daughter that she is an abomination!”

Stiles shoulders slump, and his voice is quiet when he says, “I don’t care if you're 4 or 40. You don’t hit people, Jax.”

“He said Hailee was a monster, because of  _ us _ , because of how we’re raising her-” his husband's voice breaks, and Stiles can see that Jackson’s eyes are wet with tears.

He’s on him in a second, hugging Jackson tight as the man breaks down, sobbing into his neck. Having kids meant something different to each of them, and Stiles knows that for Jackson, it was about giving someone all the love he felt like he never got. And Jackson? Jackson is an  _ amazing _ father. He loves Hailee like nothing else, and it takes Stiles’ breath away, often, how lucky he is to have both of them.

“I’m not saying I don’t agree with what you did,” Stiles says, running a hand in long strokes up and down Jackson’s back, “but if you’re going to sock someone, don’t do it in the damn principal's office.”

It earns him a wet laugh, which is exactly what Stiles had been aiming for. He doesn’t let up on his grip, though, and he holds Jackson tightly in his arms. Stiles sighs, exasperated and wonders why he ever expected anything less than this —messy and crazy and fun and  _ wonderful _ —when he said yes to Jackson’s proposal, all those years ago.

“I’m sorry,” Jackson mumbles, his hands settling low on Stiles back, hugging him back. 

“I love you,” Stiles says, lets the words wrap around them. “That was a pretty good hit, though. His nose is going to be pretty fucked up.”

“Yeah, I did pretty good, huh,” there is pride in Jackson’s voice now, and they both know what he’s really talking about, and Stiles nods, leans back just enough for a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> all these drabbles are really just an excuse for me to write rare pairs. also, there is a new [prompt list](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/173013823464/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) i'm taking requests from, so if you wanna, throw some prompts my way on tumblr!  
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
